How Many More Times
by 67impalalover
Summary: Zachariah brings Dean back in time to before his death to stop himself from starting the apocalypse, but when Zach is killed Dean is trapped in the past. Now there are two Deans to deal with...how does he get back....or which one will go to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean.

**How Many More Times **

**Chapter 1**

Dean awoke to loud knocking on the door. He looked up to the clock besides his bed on the night table which flashed in red '2:37', then looked over to his brothers empty bed . "Sam?" His voice was dry when he called out for his younger sibling. Receiving no reply, he decided to get up and look for Sam. Dean frowned when he saw the appearance of the room; it looked as if only one person was staying in the motel. All of Sam's bags were gone.

***

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" Dean shouted at the door then wiped sleep from his eyes, getting out of bed. Knocking continued to thump rhythmically on the door so Dean rushed over to the entrance of his motel room, pulling the wooden door open with a creak. A man in his early fifties wearing jeans and a t-shirt stood before him, his mouth creased downward and anger flashing in his eyes.

"It's past eleven a.m. If you don't plan on paying for another night I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Oh! Just give me ten minutes and I'll be out." Dean flashed a quick smile to the man in front of him before closing the door. He turned around to face his bed, and reached for his phone on the night table. Dean picked up the phone and sat down on his bed when he was greeted by another man looking down at him.

_Zachariah. _Dean thought to himself_ 'Sam is who-knows-where and now this guy shows up.'_

"Where's Sam?" Dean questioned eagerly

"Sam? Sam, he's ah….he's a couple states over." Zachariah grinned.

"What? Why's he there?" Dean's face was covered in confusion.

"Because he's hunting there, Dean."

"Hunting? Hunting what? Why wouldn't he have told me?"

"He did tell you. Well, I suppose he didn't technically tell_ you_…"Zachariah said as he looked over to the door .

"Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me! What did you mean he didn't technically tell _me_?"

"Oh , Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, see, you and your brother have dug yourselves a pretty deep hole .You know, with the apocalypse and all. We thought that the only real way to get the out it would be if we could completely prevent it from ever happening." He said with smile.

"What do you mean prevent it from happening? What did you do? Where's Sam?!?" Dean yelled at him, his face turning into an angry glare.

"Whoa, whoa .Relax, He's fine .It's you that you should be worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, like I said , the only real way for you to prevent the apocalypse is if it never starts , so we've got a little job for you ."Zachariah began to walk in circles around Dean.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I would do anything for you?" Dean eyes followed Zach, his voice was grim.

"Well, it was _you _that broke the first seal, so if you never break it, this never happens .That's why you're going to make sure the seal never gets broken. That's why you're here Dean. To stop it. To stop _you."_

"To stop it? But the seal has already been broken, the apolcalypse has already started. How can I stop that?" he turned around to face Zachariah, but he was no longer there. Dean's motel room was no longer there, either.

Dean spun around, examining his new surrounding's. He was now standing outside a different motel, parked in front of it was his beloved impala. Dean began to approach the car when he tripped over his duffel bag, which was cleverly disguised as grass. He landed in a fern near the road. When Dean began to stand up he noticed two people coming out of their motel room. Both men, one very tall with long brown hair, the other was a couple inches shorter and….happened to look just like Dean. _Shape shifter. Sam was with that thing….he thought it was me…._ Dean jumped up and approached the two people. Correction, one _person_, and one_ shape shifter _"Hey! Sam!" Both men turned and looked at Dean in shock. "Sam, it's a shape shifter!"

Sam turned to look at the man beside him and then they both looked at the strange man that looked like Dean who was standing by a fern.

The two rushed towards a very confused Dean.

He put his hands out as if to stop or calm them. "Sam, it's me!" Dean shouted at them.

Sam continued forward, pulling a silver knife out of his jacket pocket. The shape shifter came from behind Dean and tried to push him to the ground. Dean lifted his leg and tried to trip it, and then he swung his elbow violently at the shifters gut. It fell to the ground behind him. He looked up to see Sam swinging a knife at his face, he swiftly stepped back to avoid contact. Once again, the knife came souring out in front of him, this time he caught Sam's arm and the younger brother released the knife, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Dean quickly picked it up and held it firmly, warning everyone to stand back. The older brother directed his attention to Sam "I'm not a shape shifter." Rolling up his sleeve he cut a small line . Blood ran down his arm, some of it soaking into his shirt. They both looked back to the other Dean who was now standing beside him.

His mouth hung open in shock. "I'm not a shape shifter…Sam -"

"Prove it." Sam said quickly

Dean looked over to it and then to the knife in his hands. He cautiously handed it the knife.

The shifter did the exact thing that Dean had done….the silver had no effect on it. But that would have meant….

"You're human?" Dean questioned.

"Of course I'm human! So what's your excuse?" They both looked back to Dean.

"Well, uh…"

Sam looked back a forth from his _two_ brothers. "If you're both human, how are there two of you? You can't both be my brother…." Sam paused, pondering the questions that would be best to prove which was which. "Both of you, what is the last thing you remember before…well, there being two of you?"

The shape shifter, which had now proven to not be a shape shifter, was the first to answer. "Sam, we spent last night doing research on my deal, you said that-"

"On your deal?" the other Dean interrupted "As in….the 'bringing Sammy back' deal? That deal?"

"No, the one I made for apple pie because I was hungry," he said sarcastically. "Of course the one that brought Sam back!"

_Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner _"Sam, what year is it?"

Sam gave him a confused stare then replied "It's April 29, 2008. Why?"

"Because I know why I'm here now." Dean stated.

"Why is that? And, uh…. what do you mean?" The other Dean asked curiously.

"You are right. I'm not the Dean that I said I was….I didn't know." he said as he looked back to Sam "But I am your brother. My name is Dean Winchester," He continued, looking back to the man beside him, the mirror of himself. "I'm you …from the future."

__________________________________________________________________

Please review if you enjoyed the chapter. How else am I supposed to know if you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural , Zachariah , Dean, Sam …or other Dean

Thanks to SpeakThroughWriting for the awesome editing :D

A/N Thanks to everyone that has reviewed for the first chapter, I'm really glad to know you liked it. Sorry this chapter was so late, I wasn't sure what I wanted to reveal in this chapter….Enjoy :D

How Many More Times

Chapter 2

"**You're what?" Sam asked curiously.**

"**I was sent here from the future" started Dean "To stop ….well , a lot from happening"**

"**Stop what?" Dean asked as he looked around. People were now stopping on the street, listening into their conversation. **

"**Right now, I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to be doing. I would imagine that I should be saving you from the deal, for one."**

"**Look, I would love to talk about how you got out of the deal but ," he said waving his hand toward the people watching them "I think we should talk about this somewhere else."**

"**Right." said Sam. "I'll go pay for another night. I'll meet you two back in the motel room." The younger brother looked back and forth between both Deans and adjusted his bag around his shoulder as he went to the front desk.**

**Both Deans walked back to the motel room, the younger pulling the door open for the suspicious new Dean. He pushed the door shut behind him, leaving it open an inch so Sam could enter.**

"**So," started the young Dean "How did you get here?"**

"**Ah…" he paused, looking for the right words. **_**Do I tell him about **_**why **_**the angels are here?**_** "An-" Deans explanation was cut short when Sam entered the room**

**He looked between the two "Did I miss anything?"**

"**Not yet." Dean said as he looked back to his younger self and continued. "I was brought here by …..an angel."**

**The two brothers exchanged glances. "Angel ?" They both said at the same time, but their expressions were opposite. Sams was filled with excitement, happiness….hope. Deans was a mix of doubt and confusion.**

"**Zachariah." Dean confirmed.**

**Sam smiled once more "You talk to angels?"**

"**Well….yeah."**

"**What are they like? Are they here?" Sam questioned gleefully.**

"**Honestly? Most of them are douche bags." Dean said admittedly "And no, they're not here."**

"**Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother "Don't talk about them that way!"**

"**Sam, if you knew them way that I do, you would be saying that to. Ah, wait a second, **_**future**_** you already did say that."**

**Sam stared at him in shock, his mouth hung wide open "I guess I must be very different in the future." he said and looked over to his brother who was now sitting in his bed.**

"**Angels?" The younger Dean questioned, he was answered by a nod. "I haven't met a single hunter that said they believe I angels; that they are actually on earth. And you're saying that one brought you here? That there are angels in the future?" Dean questioned, looking for a fault in his reply.**

"**That's exactly what I'm saying."**

"**Why are they here? What do they want" Sam interrupted.**

"**Uh….it's complicated."**

"**How complicated?" The younger Dean replied quickly, pushing for answers.**

"**Look, I don't know what I'm supposed to be telling you. Me being here is affecting everything. I just don't think I should be saying anything to you two until I know what their plans are."**

"**Well how long until he decides to show up and fill us in on some questions?" Dean asked, an angry tone in his voice.**

"**I have no idea. He could show up in 30 seconds, or 6 days." said Dean , noticing the younger Dean rolled his eyes at this comment. " I can't control when they come. They just do. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." He said firmly to the man on the bed.**

**Sam watched both Deans very closely. They both seemed truly annoyed by each others presence. "Alright," Sam said, trying to delay a possible fight. "You said that you think you should be helping Dean get out of his deal…how did you get out?"**

**Dean looked down nervously "Um….about that…I…well, the thing is….I didn't really get out of the deal."**

"**What?" Dean questioned, fear in his voice.**

"**Then how are you here if you didn't get out of the deal?"**

"**I didn't get out of the deal…and yeah, I went to hell. I was pulled out by an angel four months after I died. Not Zachariah. His name is Castiel."**

**Dean looked at him, his eyes so wide that it looked as if they were frozen that way. "You were….pulled out of **_**hell**_**….by an **_**angel?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why? Why would they care about me? What did I do to deserve that?" Dean asked in confusion.**_

"_**You made a mistake." He said, looking up from the ground to meet younger Deans gaze. His brows were knit tightly together, still trying to make sense of the situation. "But whatever. That doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to get you out of this."**_

_**The younger Dean nodded, not only to convince the other that he believed that he could do it, but also to convince himself.**_

_**There was a moment of silence between to two, which was interrupted by the grumbling of Sams stomach.**_

_**The younger Dean looked up at him "Dude, when was the last time you ate?"**_

"_**Ah….not since yesterday. Why?"**_

"_**You should go get something to eat before you cause an earthquake."**_

_**He rubbed his stomach and looked between the two Deans. "Yeah, I guess I probably should." he hesitantly agreed. Sam moved towards the door, pulling it open slowly before he turned to take one last look at the two, confirming they were actually there. He closed it slowly behind him.**_

"_**I think that there's something we need to talk about." he said quickly, more as an order than a request.**_

_**The older watched him, trying to guess the topic. "Don't you think we should wait until Sam gets back before I tell you anything else? He might want to know-"**_

"_**I don't think this is something we should be talking about with him." Dean sighed and continued. "What do you remember….of hell?"**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did please click that beautiful little green button down there to let me know :D Thanks !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, Zachariah or other Dean**

**How Many More Times**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Dean continued to watch his younger self, contemplating the correct answer to something that he knew he shouldn't be talking about. "I'm not going to tell you about it if that's what you're asking."

His response shocked Dean. "I just want to know what I'm getting myself into, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"No. You're not going so you don't need to hear about it."

"What if I do go? Don't you think a little heads up might be a bit useful?"

"Well maybe I don't want to ruin the surprise." He mumbled without thinking.

"What's with you people and that damn line? It's not like I'm totally clueless as to what's down there."

"You are actually. You have no idea."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

Dean looked up at the young man, becoming very frustrated with his persistence. "Because I _am_ you. I remember what I thought it would be like…those, _they can't get me because I'm Dean Winchester. _Wake up call! This is reality, how do you think demons become what they are? You're right, you have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You actually sound like you regret making the deal, you know that? I'm not five, I can take care of myself. I won't be one of them."

"This is the problem…you're selfish, arrogant…you think you can handle this….you're wrong. You will become one of them, everyone does." Said Dean. He turned his attention down to the ground in thought.

The younger Dean stared for a long minute, realization dawning. "You…you were….no. No, no, no….How could you?"

"How could I? I don't think your getting the point…I'm here to stop you from dieing, why do you think that is? Because everything went fine? Because you got out on your own? _Wrong._ you screwed up, because you couldn't handle the pressure. Now we need to fix this, we need to get it right this time because you go down there it's just gonna happen all over again. There are no more second chances after this." Dean moved closer and made a small smile "I'm gonna get you out of this deal, no matter what. Okay?"

The younger Dean nodded "Alright. So what do we do first?"

"First," Dean walked over to Sam's bag and pulled out his laptop "We're going to do some more research."

"Dude, we've been doing research for half a year now. Do you really think you're going to find anything new."

"Yeah, because you didn't know what to look for before…" Dean corrected himself "Well, I guess that would be considered now. And um, let's try to keep that conversation a secret, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't want Sam freaking out more than he already is. Hell, I bet he's rushing back now to make sure that we're still here." He said with a smirk.

Five minutes later…

Both Deans looked up at Sam as he burst through the door. "Dude," Commented the older Dean "Did you even eat something or did you drive around the block and come back?"

"I brought burgers." He said looking between the two, and pulling two plastic covered burgers out of a paper bag and tossing them trough the air. They landed on the beds and were quickly scooped up by some very hungry Winchesters.

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

Sam nodded and went to stand beside the older Dean, watching him type on the laptop. "What are you looking for?"

"Protection spells."

"Protection spells?"

"Yeah. If we can find the right ones they should be enough to stop the hell hounds." Dean handed the laptop to Sam and walked to the door with the burger in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curiously.

"To get some supplies for the spell. I'll be back soon." Dean swung the door open and walked towards the Impala, pulling his own set of keys out of his pocket. Driving away, he took one last look at the small motel in the rear view mirror.

* * * * * * *

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a grocery store. With a creak he climbed out and stood up to face an older man wearing a black suit.

"Hello, Dean." Zachariah said with a small mischievous smile

Dean glanced up at him and continued into walking towards the store.

"Dean?"

He stopped and turned to the angel "What do you want?"

"Don't you want to know why you're here?" He questioned.

"I already do. To save myself from the deal."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I found a protection spell I'm going to try. I might use more than one."

Zachariah smiled and took a step towards Dean "And you think it will work?" Dean looked at him silently "Okay, good luck with that. By the way….didn't you try something like that already? With Rufus's goofer dust?"

"This will be different." Dean commented.

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"Well if you're so sure that this plan won't work, why don't you help?"

"Because I'm not allowed to interfere. I just get to sit back and watch the show." Zachariah began the walk in circles around Dean. "You can't let this happen again. There is a way out of this, you just need to figure it out."

"Can't you just tell me?" Dean asked.

"It's actually very obvious. You should be able to guess it quite easily. Just think hard and it will come to you. You've got less than three weeks so I suggest you hurry." The sound of wings flapping signified Zachariah's exit.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

**Hey ! I hope you liked the new chapter, please let me know what you think :D**

**67impalalover**


End file.
